headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclops' visor
| continuity = Marvel Universe | other names = | availability = | manufacturer = Charles Xavier | model = Version 1.0/2.0 | 1st appearance = ''Uncanny X-Men'' #1 }} Cyclops' visor is a headpiece and goggle assembly worn by the mutant superhero code named Cyclops (real name Scott Summers). It aides Cyclops in regulating his optic blast and allows him the ability to alternate it's range, width and intensity. The eyepiece is a single lens constructed of ruby quartz, which is the only known material that is proof against his energy projection. Description Version 1.0 Version 2.0 Movie version Related articles * Ruby Quartz glasses Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Amazing Fantasy 17 * Amazing Spider-Man Annual 1 * Avengers Vol 4 24.1 * Classic X-Men 3 * Classic X-Men 41 * Classic X-Men 42 * Fantastic Four 28 * Fantastic Four 36 * Giant-Size X-Men 4 * Iron Fist 15 * Marvel Comics Presents 19 * Marvel Graphic Novel 4 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 6 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 7 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 8 * Uncanny X-Men 1 * Uncanny X-Men 2 * Uncanny X-Men 3 * Uncanny X-Men 4 * Uncanny X-Men 5 * Uncanny X-Men 6 * Uncanny X-Men 11 * Uncanny X-Men 14 * Uncanny X-Men 22 * Uncanny X-Men 23 * Uncanny X-Men 40 * Uncanny X-Men 45 * Uncanny X-Men 49 * Uncanny X-Men 59 * Uncanny X-Men 64 * Uncanny X-Men 94 * Uncanny X-Men 95 * Uncanny X-Men 96 * Uncanny X-Men 97 * Uncanny X-Men 100 * Uncanny X-Men 104 * Uncanny X-Men 107 * Uncanny X-Men 109 * Uncanny X-Men 118 * Uncanny X-Men 120 * Uncanny X-Men 132 * Uncanny X-Men 134 * Uncanny X-Men 135 * Uncanny X-Men 136 * Uncanny X-Men 154 * Uncanny X-Men 155 * Uncanny X-Men 156 * Uncanny X-Men 164 * Uncanny X-Men 168 * Uncanny X-Men 181 * Uncanny X-Men 197 * Uncanny X-Men 333 * Wolverine 4 * X-Factor 10 * X-Men and Alpha Flight 1 * X-Men and Alpha Flight 2 * X-Men Classic 101 * X-Men Vol 2 1 * X-Men Vol 2 2 * X-Men: First Class 1 Time-displaced version * X-Men: Blue 1 * X-Men: Blue 2 * X-Men: Blue 3 * X-Men: Blue 4 }} |-|Alternate continuity = Age of X * Age of X Universe 1 Ultimate Marvel * Ultimate X-Men 1/2 * Ultimate X-Men 1 * Ultimate X-Men 2 * Ultimate X-Men 3 * Ultimate X-Men 4 |-|Alternate media= Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: A Firestar Is Born * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: The X-Men Adventure Wolverine and the X-Men * Wolverine and the X-Men: Time Bomb X-Men: The Animated Series * X-Men: Night of the Sentinels (Part 1) * X-Men: Night of the Sentinels (Part 2) * X-Men: Deadly Reunions * X-Men: Slave Island * X-Men: Come the Apocalypse * X-Men: No Mutant Is an Island X-Men: Evolution * X-Men: Evolution: X23 X-Men film series * Deadpool 2 * X-Men * X2: X-Men United * X-Men: The Last Stand * X-Men Origins: Wolverine * X-Men: Apocalypse Category:Articles CAtegory:Items Category:X-Men Film Series/Items Category:X-Men (2000)/Items Category:X2: X-Men United (2003)/Items